Voyage to Venice
by novala
Summary: ...Your dinner tonight yuushi...is me':: it is a wonder of what icecream could do in lovemaking, no? dirty pair, oneshot.


Voyage to Venice, a Tennis no Ohjisama fanfic by vanillaflux.

(A/N; this is some random idea I did in 15 minutes because I'm bored and this is a part of my 30-stories-in-one-week dare. I've finished them, only finding the perfect time to upload them all.

It is a wonder what ice-cream can do…)

* * *

Voyage to Venice 

The soft zephyr blew Oshitari's hair backwards gently as he sat leisurely on the deck, absorbed in the world of Eoin Colfer. Hiyoshi was busy trying to gekokujou Kabaji in a simultaneous racing game while Shishido and Ootori were engaged in a chess game. Gakuto was practically turning the kitchen upside down, obviously bothering the chefs while Atobe and Jirou were nowhere to be seen.

The regulars were enjoying their summer holiday on cruise, courtesy of Keigo Atobe, of course. They're sailing to Venice for a week off. The clock struck six and everyone retired to their respective cabin although only five cabins were occupied. When Oshitari went back to his cabin, Gakuto was smiling in front of the Plasma set, watching the movie Dead Silence.

'What's up with the smile, Gakuto?' he asked, slightly amused by the sadistic sense of humour Gakuto showed at the sight of the Perfect Doll.

'Nothing,' he replied. Still smiling a knowing smile. Oshitari shrugged the smile away and went into the shower. Gakuto accompanied him with somewhat-scary glance.

* * *

'Aren't you going for dinner?' asked Oshitari as he buttoned up his shirt and prepare to have dinner with everyone else downstairs. 

'Nope, actually…' he trailed as he walked across their room and sat himself comfortably on the couch. 'I've made you something'

'That explained why the chefs restricted you from going to the kitchen'

'right, whatever. So now, you better go downstairs and tell Atobe and the others that we won't come down for dinner'

'Gakuto…I'M HUNGRY'

'Look, Yuushi. Its 8.30 p.m., if you are not satisfied with the dinner, we'll have dinner downstairs, OK? I promise'

'Gakuto…

' he said as he gave Gakuto a blank shot.

'Shhh, Yuushi. Now go and tell Atobe fast,' said Gakuto as he shoved Oshitari out the door and began his little project.

* * *

15 MINUTES AFTERWARDS.15 MINUTES AFTERWARDS. 15 MINUTE AFTERWARDS. 

Oshitari knocked on his cabin the door; no reply. He sighed and fumbled for his phone inside his pocket and pushed the speed-dial button. He heard a familiar enough voice on the other line.

'Gakuto, open the door,' he said.

'it's not locked, Yuushi,'

Oshitari turned the door knob and went inside. The cabin was swallowed in darkness. He can only see faint candle light from the bedroom.

'Gak-kun?' he called as he entered the bedroom. Inside, Gakuto was sitting behind a table with a bowl of vanilla ice-cream topped with chips crumbs and waffle, walled by strawberries; one of Gakuto's favorite meal. Oshitari frown.

'I thought you said you've cooked dinner,'

'I did'

'Then?'

'It's the appetizer,'

'I never thought that you could have dessert as appetizer'

'So do I'

Oshitari knitted a small frown but was soon forgotten as he indulged in the tastiness of the 'appetizer'. He somewhat managed to finish the bowl and looked up only to find Gakuto who was at the time Oshitari busy savoring his ice-cream had crawled on the table.

'Gakuto…'

Gakuto pushed the bowl aside and lean in nearer, until his lips found Oshitari's left ear.

'Your dinner tonight Yuushi, is me,'

* * *

Their lips were locked in a tight kiss. Gakuto's hands went traveling over Oshitari's neck and shoulder while Oshitari's were pulling him closer by the waist. During the fierce kiss, Oshitari had stood up from his seat, still holding Gakuto close as he towered over him, leaning in closer and closer, until Gakuto was lying on the table and he almost climbed the table himself. Gakuto's legs slowly wrapped themselves around Oshitari's hips, thrusting forward in an ecstatic rhythm. After much groping here and there, Oshitari put a hand below Gakuto's narrow waist who arched responsively as Oshitari picked him up, still kissing, and weighing over him on the soft kind-sized bed, as expected from Keigo Atobe. Of some reasons, Gakuto rolled over so that he was the one sitting on top now, slowly undressing his partner, taking all his time in the world. Few moments later, Gakuto slowly went off the bed, leaving an unsatisfied looking Oshitari behind. 

'Where are you going?'

Gakuto swept the question away with the same knowing smile Oshitari had seen earlier before proceeding to the freezer, taking out a tray consisting of an ice-cream tub, whipped cream, strawberry sauce, and a spoon.

'Gakuto..what the..'

'Shhh, Yuushi. I'm hungry'

'Yeah right, but I'm horny'

'Lay still, Yuushi!'

Gakuto then put a towel under Oshitari's hips. Oshitari followed his instruction obligingly although he doesn't know what Gakuto was up to.

'Gak-kun…TSUMETAI! Gakuto, what…' screamed Oshitari as he felt something cold on his almost-hardened erection.

'…are you doing?!!!' he looked up and saw Gakuto grabbed the strawberry sauce and squeezed it onto once-Oshitari's-erection which was now being topped with vanilla ice-cream and whipped cream. Gakuto noticed the glance and softly replied, 'I'm cooking you dinner, Yuushi.'

Oshitari was about to protest when he felt something really warm gulfed his erection. The warm sensation that surrounded his cold erection was really ecstatic, inviting him to close his eyes in pleasure. Gakuto, on the other hand, was savoring his banana split tremendously, obviously liking the differences between the normal banana split and _his_ banana split. Within murmurs, he asked Oshitari,

'Ready for dinner, Yuushi?'

Without a verbal reply, Gakuto let Oshitari out of his mouth and obeyed when Oshitari commanded him to climb onto the bed before gesturing him to turn around. The burning sensation swept pass Gakuto as Oshitari placed his hands firmly on Gakuto's hips. With one slow thrust, Oshitari was inside Gakuto.

'Damn, Gakuto…You're damn tight,' he whispered, thrusting even more into Gakuto's small opening, earning him to moan Oshitari's name in delight. After a while, Oshitari's hands found some work as they traveled down until they reached the smaller boy erection, tentatively stroking while they were still connected, moving into the rhythm. Gakuto moaned even more now, hypnotized by the doing. Oshitari sensed that Gakuto was on his verge and he fasten his rhythm, both his erection and his hands, purposely thrusting deeper, hitting Gakuto's sweet spot time and time, earning screams of passion from him. Still connected, he settled his hands around Gakuto's erection, counting to three silently, before he wet, sticky fluid smeared on his hands. He congratulated himself before preparing Gakuto for his turn. Gakuto who was exhausted panted heavily and moaned louder as Oshitari went train-speed. Gakuto shuddered when he felt Oshitari's load was forced themselves out on his contracted muscled strongly. He recovered from the state quickly and lay slumped on the bed. Oshitari joined him a few seconds later.

'How's dinner?' whimpered Gakuto.

'Satisfying'

'Am I not a good cook?'

'Of course you are, Gak-kun. But…' Oshitari shifted closer and easily took the weakened Gakuto in his arms, comfortingly holding him close.

'…now I'm starving even more since you're the tastiest dinner I've ever had'

**OWARI**

* * *

**(A/N; **it's been quite a time i haven't wrote for the Dirty pair, gomenne, Oshitari-sama, Mukahi-sama!** it is a wonder what ice cream could do, ne? i'm happy)**


End file.
